Imprints found in strange places
by Kolista
Summary: what if Sam imprinted on Bella before she stepped into forks high? how would Bella get along with the kids in forks high? how do the cullens fit in read and find out.
1. imprint

Twilight

Chapter 1 Imprint

Sam sat at the airport waiting to pick up a friend. When the plane landed all the people come off the plane. Sam was close to the people getting off the plane when a girl tripped, So Sam ran to help her up.

Thank you she said.

You are welcome Sam responded.

Bella nice to meet you.

Sam, sam said meeting her eyes. When Bella looked up into Sam eyes,… his world shifted and all the ties that made him who he is were cut. No longer did his pack or the other imprints hold him there but one steel cable connected to bella. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do but how to get her to agree to to come so he could. Bella, felt as though they should be together forever even if that made no sense to Bella herself. what is this feeling Bella asked?

Um, I will tell you. can you come with me? Sam asked.

I don't know because I don't know what my dad wants to do Bella said.

who is your dad? Sam asked. Bella was about to respond but her dad came up to Bella and Sam at that moment.

sorry Bella that I am late Charlie said.

it is fine Bella replied. I was just talking to Sam here because he help me when I tripped Bella said. Just has Edward walked up.

Hello sam Edward wheres your family Edward and how are they doing?

They are great chief they are camping at the moment so sam here offered to pick me up Edward smiled

That great Edward have a good one Sam.

come on Bella I got to get you home and then I got to go to work for a little bit Charlie said. Bella was about to say okay.

Chief can she come hang out in lapush instead?

Charlie respond it's okay with me if it'd okay with Bella.

Sounds great to me I miss la,push.

what time do you want me home? Bella asked. I will meet you at the Black's house Charlie respond. Bella said okay love you dad. Charlie respond I love you to kiddo. Bella gave her dad her bag and a hug and a kiss goodbye.

Charlie grabbed Bella bag and left. Sam, Bella, and Edward were ready to leave. When Sam got to his place Sam said to Bella go in and make yourself at home. Sam turned to and said Edward come with me. Edward said okay.

edited by kolista

written by kay kouch


	2. seeing werewoves

Bella was on the couch watching T.V when she happen to look outside and saw a werewolf turn back to human. The person to turn back name was Paul who said oh crap! where is Sam? Paul asked. I-I don't-don't know-know Bella responded. what are you doing here? Paul growled

Sam invited me here Bella replied.

why? Paul asked.

Bella told Paul what happen and Paul said oh okay. I will be right back Paul said.

Bella said okay. As soon as Paul was going to walk out of the door Sam and everyone came in.

Sam, I need to talk to you now! Paul said in panic.

um okay let's go outside Sam said.

no-no this-this is-is your-your house-house I-I will-will go-go so-so I-I can-can get-get some-some air-air Bella said.

are you okay Bella? Sam asked.

y-yeah. Bella said.

Before Sam or the others could say a thing Bella was out and slaimed the door the door behind her the other to talk without people listen. Paul was about to say something but Sam said what the hell was that about! That's was my fault I think I scared her Paul spoke up. By doing what Paul sam asked angry.

Um, I was just doing patrol and I came back and switch back to my human form and may have growled at her to Paul said. really fast but everyone still understood him with wolf hearing.

what! Everyone said. Paul said I am sorry, Sam.

three weeks of patrol Sam said.

what! Paul said.

well maybe you should of thought of that before you scared my imprint Sam replied.

Jacob and Billy said nice one, Sam.

thank you Sam said.

Paul, outside and go Sam comanded.

I am going to tell Bella about the werewolf and the imprint Sam said.

Everyone said okay.

written by kay koch

edited by kolista


	3. sam tells bella about wolves and imprint

disclaimer I own nothing but the editing and have permission from the author to upload

Chapter 3 Sam tells Bella about the werewolf and imprint

Bella was sitting out in Sam's truck to stay warm a little bit. When Sam came out of the house he was looking for Bella. After a minute he saw her in his truck. Sam went up to his truck and got in and shut the door.

Bella I need to tell you something. Sam said

Okay, Bella said.

Sam told her the lapush tribe has legend of cold one vampire and protectors shapeshifters you would probably call them werewolves. They were said to do something called imprinting. Basically finding there soul. its said that they be and do any thing for her. Up until this point it was all thought to be a myth Sam explained.

Bella said so you are a shapeshifter, is it true, are you my soulmate?

Yes Sam responded simply.

um that is good I think Bella said.

so do you accepted the imprint? Sam asked.

yes. Bella said

okay let's get in the house and talk. Sam said.

Okay Bella responded.

Bella and Sam were inside hanging out on the couch. Sam ask Bella what did she do in Phoenix, Arizona? Bella said went to school, did what my mom wanted to do, cooking, clean, and pay for the bills, and pay for the food. Bella ask what about you? Sam said look after our land, boss everyone around a lot, and run my own business.

Bella ask what is your business?

Sam said I do construction work.

do you need help with anything? Bella asked

Yeah, Sam said I need someone to run the books because I hate doing it.

I could do that for you if you like Bella said.

you would do that? Sam asked

yeah, I would. Bella said

okay, you got the job. Sam responded.

thank you. Bella said.

you are welcome. Sam said

Sam ask what is the reason for you to come to Forks?

at first it was for my mom so she can be with her husband.

and now? Sam asked.

now it is to get to know you and hang out with everyone. Bella said

Before Sam could say anything Bella move closer and gave Sam a kiss.

Sam turn and kiss in return. After awhile they moved away to get some air. Bella said sorry about that but I needed that and I would like more. Sam said all good. Bella was about to say okay good but this time it was Sam that took her and put her on his lap and started to kiss her.

They move apart from each other. After a little bit Bella look at the clock and saw that it was

time to go to the Black's place. it is time for me to go to the Black's Bella said. Sam said okay.

where do they live? Bella asked.

I will take you to them. Sam said.

thank you Bella said.

you are welcome Sam responded.

written by kaye koch

edited by kolista


	4. the blacks, Bella's suprise and bad days

chapter 4 The Black's place, the new truck and bad days

When Sam and Bella walking to the Black's place Jacob was outside. Jacob said hi to Sam and Bella. Bella hug Jacob. Jacob hug Bella a hug as well. Jacob said to Bella and Sam to come in.

Sam said no I do not want to be a pest. Jacob said no you are no pest. Sam said no it's fine. Sam was about to leave but Bella said please stay. Sam said okay.

Bella said thank you. Sam said you are welcome. Bella went in first. Jacob ask the imprint request?

Yep Sam said.

Bella said hi to Billy.

Hi, Billy respond how are you?

I am doing good.

Jacob came in told his dad that he invited Sam but Sam did not want to be a pest. Billy said he would not be a pest. Jacob said that's what I said.

Jacob said Sam was about to leave but Bella said please do not leave.

Jacob said so here is Sam. Then Sam came in. Billy ask imprint request? Sam said yep.

Then there was a knock on the door.

come in Billy shouted.

Charlie came in.

Charlie ask how is everyone?

Everyone said good.

Charlie said I got the pizza.

They all dig in.

After they get done Charlie asked is Bella's surprise ready jake?

Yes sir Jake responded.

What surprise? Dad, you know I hate surprises.

I know but I think you will like this one. They walked outside and jake ran around to the back of the house and came back driving a truck.

Is that mine?

It sure is I buy it off of billy awhile back and had jake fix it up.

Thank you dad you're the best bella said excided.

Well we better haed out its getting late and you have school in the morning bells Charlie said.

They said there good byes to everyone Then Charlie and Bella left to go home.

Sam did not want Bella to leave.

Sam said to bad her dad and her cannot live here. Billy said I will see what I can do.

thank you Sam said.

you are welcome Billy responded.

Time skip bella at school

Today is Bella first day at school. Bella was at lunch because the school day went by fast. There was this one girl that does not like Bella because she thinks that bella is after her man her name is Luren.

Lauren said so Isabella how it's here for you? Bella said it is going good. I got to hang out with one of my friends from when I was little and got to hang out with his friends.

Lauren ask do they have girlfriends because I can let them know to keep their boyfriends away from a s*** like you. Bella said I am not a s***. Lauren said sure your not.

Bella said believe what you want. After that everyone started to call Bella names and tripping her. After school Bella ran to her truck and went to her dad work and told him that she will be at home in a little while.

Charlie said okay.

Charlie ask are you okay?

Bella said yeah, I am just going to the first beach for a little while.

Charlie said okay love you.

Bella said love you to.

Bella left the building.

Charlie called Billy but he did not answer. Charlie was going to call him again but just then Jacob and Sam came in.

Charlie said that's funny I was calling your house to go and check on Bella for me. Jacob said we went to your house but no one answer and we called your cellphone but did not answer. Jacob said we don't have Bella cellphone number so we can't call her.

Charlie said Bella does not have a cellphone. Jacob said oh. Charlie said the reason why I was calling you is because Bella is going to the first beach and she said she okay but I know my daughter and I know something is wrong but I don't know what it is. Jacob and Sam said yeah we are on it. Charlie said thank you…


End file.
